FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is generally directed to thin-film coating of carrier substrates for optical devices. More specifically, it is directed to an optical device which comprises a carrier substrate with a surface consisting of a material with a predetermined index of refraction and with a first set of mechanical and/or chemical characteristics, whereby the surface of the carrier substrate is coated, the surface of the coating remote from the surface of the substrate having a second set of mechanical and/or chemical characteristics different from the first set of characteristics.
It is further directed on a method for coating optical substrates by plasmapolymerisation.